Princess Pink
by Ms-House-MD
Summary: This time, the joke is on House and everyone finds it hilarious but him. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Princess Pink

So, I'm watching house and painting my fingernails and I thoguht of this. Enjoy all. )

* * *

House Searched frantically for his brown hightop sneakers. _Someone must have taken them!_ Picking up his cane, he stalked out of his hospital room leaving behind a mess worthy of a tornado. Since he had been shot, House was spending a considerable amount of time in an itchy hospital bed in nothing but an equally itchy gown. His shoes were the only thing keeping him from feeling completey like a patient.

House was beside himself. his shoes were gone, and that was only half of his problem.

'Who did it? Which one of you was stupid enough-who's responsible!' House boomed apon entering the confrenece room full of soon-to-be unemployed people. 'I'll kill who ever did this you know. I'll run them over with my car!'

Chase looked very frightened, _an irate House was never to be toyed with_ he always told himself. Foreman was bored with yet another crude game of his bosses. Cameron and Wilson however, looked as though they were going to explode.

'I knew it was you!' House shook a finger at his _ex-_friend Wilson.

'Hey, she did it... I just came up with the idea.' Wilson responded, snorting with laughter. Deciding to take a different appraoch with Cameron House stepped around the table to where she was leaning against the coffee counter, and made sure that her personal bubble didn't exsist. Shaking off the euphoric feeling Cameron gave him(he had a job to do) he asked her in a low, gruff tone, 'Where are my shoes Allison?' careful to lightly blow air on her lips.

'I, uh...' but she was cut off by Foreman's laughter. House cocked his to see a very confused Chase, and Foreman pointing to the floor by House's feet. Clarity came to Chase quickly, and he joined in the joke at House's expense.

'She painted your toes!' Chase blurted.

'No, I painted them "Princess Pink" ' Cameron corrected.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Foreman stood up, 'Coming Chase? We have clinic hours to do.' Cameron followed seeing the red in House's pupils.

Wilson put a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, 'You can have your shoes back in a few days.' looking down at House's bare feet one last time before he left.

* * *

**So I was thinking of making more chapters for this story. Make each one a prank on House then him pranking Cam or Wilson and so on... Maybe lead to some House/Cam shipping. Hee hee. I'm a super spaz for anything H/C. Anywho... Hope you liked it! **


	2. Intro to Steve

**So, this is basically the same chapter as before but I switched some words to make it better.**

* * *

House was so glad to have purchased a digital camera. It ment hours of entertainment for him. _Well worth the money!_ Now all he had to do was get just the right picture of his dear friend Wilson for pay back. Cameron was a different story. _I'll have to let her think she's safe,_ he schemed. Looking around for a way to call Cameron to his bedside. (Being in the hospital under close supervision was so tettious.) Spotting the emergancy call button, he pushed it in with his cane. Within minutes Cameron was out of breath asking what the problem was.

'I'm bored.' House stated flattening his blanket around his legs. 'Wead to me, Awison?' he asked in mock baby voice.

'There's nothing wrong with you? There is something wrong with you, House! I rushed down here to make sure you didn't- _kick off-_ and you want me to read you a bed time story!'

'No need to be so harsh Cameron, you could hurt someone feelings.'

'I'm leaving now.'

'No wait, I actually need something from you.' he called to her, raising his eyebrows. Ignoring the obvious sexual inuendo from her boss, she heaved a sign that indicated for him to get on with it. 'I need you to go to my apartment and get my laptop. It's very..._important_.' House tossed his key's on the bed by his feet. 'And bring Steve. He needs someone to look after him.'

Reaching her body as far as it would go without actually moving her legs she picked up the key's to House's apartment.

'Fine I'll go at lunch.'

'And don't go sniffing where you shouldn't!' His plan was in motion.

Apartment 22B was cleaner then Cameron imagined. It was an organized clutter and perfect for House. Cameron's unconcious plan was to take as long as she could searching. The smell of House all around her was intoxicating. Unfortunately her search for the laptop was cut short when she found it sitting under Steve McQueen's cage on the kitchen table next to all of Steve's belongings. _Poor guy. I wonder who _is_ taking care of him?_ 'Do you want some food and water Steve? You look like you need some. I know! Why don't I take you along with me. ' she qooed to Steve whose expression was very excited for a rat.

'Gimme.' House motioned with his hands toward the very busy handed Cameron. Cage, rat supplies, laptop. She set Steve down on the portable table next to his bed and handed him the laptop. "No, not that. That!' he snatched the sandwhich she had, half smashed from being in the same hand with the laptop.

'I... that was my lunch, House.' she said half-defeated.

'Fine, I guess I can share.' he said, breaking Cameron sandwhich in half and giving it to her. 'After all it's the least I could do for the person who will be watching Steve.'

'Excuse me? Oh, no. I never agreed-'

'Shh. You'll hurt his little feelings Cameron! Besides, he can't stay here. You don't want him to die do you?' She turned to Steve with a sad look. 'I didn't think so.' he Paused to look up at her from his uncomfortable bed, 'Are you gonna sit and eat or what?' Cameron sat quickly not wanting him to change his mind. _He asked me to eat with him?_ Her mind was racing but she sat calmly enjoying the moment. They were eating in silence, but it was comfortable. _I suppose that's a good thing. _Cameron did not want it to end so soon but she had things to do.

'I guess I need to get back to work' she said more to the floor then to him.

'Yeah.' he squeezed a small piece of cheese from his sandwich through the bars of Steve's cage. 'You can come get him after work. I'll introduce you properly. Now shoo.' he said pushing the end of his cane into her thigh toward the door.

Now that Cameron was going to be busy all day he could safely put in motion the first part of his plan. 'Good thing she is gone now, huh Steve.' the rat looked at him and tilted his head. 'Oh don't you give me that crap too. I get it from Wilson all the time.' House reached next to his rats cage and grabbed his vicodin bottle. He poured outtwo for himself.After he took them he pulled a bottle of >_insert safe animal tranquilizer name here _'Now Steve, I know how smart you are, but this time it's gotta happen.This stuff is for you. You are going to help me get back at Cameron for painting my toe nails.' he chimed to his furry friend. House picked up the bag of rat supplies Cameron brought and pulled out Steve's good rat treats. Steve squeeked in appreciation. 'Yeah, yeah. Here. he said pushing one of the small balls of rat food threw the bars. With another rat treat in one hand, he put a fewtrop of Steve's medicineinto the treat. House tossed the rest of them into the garbage so only the one was left, and put the one back in the bag.'Now we just wait Steve.'

* * *

**I know this one was kinda iffy. I'm not hurting Steve! Promise! I just want him to sleep. You know how they put animals to sleep so they can operate and what-not? That's what this stuff is for. Don't hurt me.**

**So this one was kinda boring. It's harder then I thought to think of pranks. But I think I got it figured out! And if anyone has any ideas, help me out please. Thanks!**


	3. House the Jerk

**So, I'm sorry about last chapter: I'm not going to hurt Steve McQueen, he is too awesome. I wanted to find the name of an animal tranquilizer for him to use, but I couldn't. Steve is supposed to be asleep. So, I'm sorry if I offened anyone... **

* * *

By the end of the day, Cameron was ready to go home and pass out. She got all the way to her car before she remebered her promise to look after Steve McQueen. Walking all the way back up to house's room seemed more of an eight mile hike then a fifty walk to an elevator.

'Good god, Cameron are you high again? I don't think I can trust you with Steve.'

'Shut up, House. I've had a long day. Are you going to tell me how to take care of him or not?'

'Right, well he needs lots of attention and water and food everyday. Make sure he has his toys with him. Oh, and he has these rat treats. I've been training him to do little things, but I only have one left so he'll have to wait until I can leave this damn hospital to buy more. If you think you can handle it Cameron, tonight before you get your well needed beauty sleep (she sneered at him) sit him on your hand and hold the piece above his nose. he should stand up on his back legs, then you can just let him take it and put him back in his cage.' Neither of them moved from the position they were in, instead they just looked at eachother. After what seemed like hours, Cameron finally broke the silence.

'Right then. See you in the morning'

'Right.' He responded akwardly. 'Bye Steve, give her hell for me.' Cameron picked up Steve's thing's and his cage and left, stopping at the door, to turn around and smile at House before walking into the hall way and out of site.

* * *

1:00am. _The hospital is very quiet this early._ House thought, hearing nothing but the akward thump of his bare feet and his cane on the linoleum floor of the cancer ward. Wilson has been working later the past few days, and House knew he had to act fast if this was going to work. When he finally made it to Wilson's office with electric razor in hand, he hoped it wasn't locked. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted. _unlocked!_ He pushed the door in slowly, not wanting it to creek. Slipping in smoothly, House walked to the couch Wilson was now sleeping on. He bent at the waist to plug in the razor, and being that close to his face, House shouted a little too loud, 'BOO!' _Nothing, Wilson my friend, you make this all to easy._ Clicking the razors switch to on, House glanced at Wilson to make sure he was still fast asleep. _Snoring. Still asleep._

When House was done, he stepped back from his work and had to stiffle a laugh. _Wouldn't want to wake him up now._ He picked up the camera that was swinging from his left wrist and aimed it (flash off) at Wislon's face. SNAP. _All done. Now all that's left is Cameron. _Picking up his things, House went back to his room to sleep. _Good god, when can I go home?_ he couldn't remember Cameron, Wilson, or even Cuddy telling him a date. _I'll have to remember to ask tomorrow._

* * *

No one wanted to get near Cameron. She looked like hell. Not only was she crying, she was sobbing. Walking up to, who else's room, House's. The shades were pulled and Cameron was glad. She was able to pull herself together, and clean off her face a bit, before walking to her doom. _How could this happen? I'm the worst person ever!_

Pushing open the sliding door, and opening up the blinds, House flinched in his bed and grunted. He pulled the blanket up over his head, 'Go away. I'm a sick man!'

'H-House.' Cameron choked back her tears. 'I nee-need to talk to you. It's about S-Steve.' under the blankets House smiled. He lifted up his head to look at Cameron's tear streaked face. _Oh, wow. Even when she's crying she look beautiful. Am I starting to regret doing this to her?_ The thought was gone as soon as it had come.

'What about Steve?'

He, um- I...' She trailed off. _How am I going to tell him I killed his pet?_ 'I khuhlled St-hu-heve!' House could barely make out what she had said, but seeing as he had planned it he had a pretty good idea.

'You what!' he said in mock horror. Just before he was about to ramble on about how much he loved his pet Steve McQueen with all his heart he heard a familliar voice shout his name from down the hall.

"HOUSE!' Wilson shouted at the entrence to his hospital room. he was hoping the door would be closed so he could slam it, but yelling would have to do. 'What the hell have you done to me!'

'What have I done to you? Cameron killed my rat.' he gestured toward Cameron with one hand and covering his mouth with his other to make sure the laughter didn't escape. He hoped they'd think he was crying. _No such luck._

'House I know you're not crying! You can't get out of this that easily!'

Cameron looked up from the floor for the first time since she had entered. _What is Wilson so pissed about?_ When Wilson turned to look at her, the only reason she didn't laugh at him was because of the amount of grief she was in for Steve the rat. Wilson was missing both of his eyebrows! Her hand quickly shot up to her own forehead making sure House hadn't done the same to her. She forgot about House swearing revenge for painting his toes.

'Relax Cameron. I wouldn't ruin my lobby art. Steve McQueen is not dead.'

'How would you know that? Yes he is. I tried to play with him this morning and he wouldn't move. He died and it's all my fault.' she started to get choked up again, which cause another twinge in House's stomach.

'No, he is not. I'm assuming you brought him with you. I might just want to say my last good byes, no?'

'He's in his cage in my car, but he-'

'Go get him.it's not nice to leave animal's in cars, he could die!.' Seeing Cameron's bottom lip quiver he continued,' I gave him some sleeping stuff. He should be awake by now... April Fool's.' House wasn't feeling as good about this as he thought he would. Wilson, yes. But Cameron no.

Cameron ran out of the room for her car.Wilson watched her go until she was out of site. When he could no longer see her hair lopping behind her, he whipped around on House.

'I cannot believe you, House. That's low even for you.'

'What? They grow back Jimmy-'

'That's not what I'm talking about and you know it.' Wilson shook his head while eyeing House with sadness. 'I'll be in my office. Don't come knocking later.' he watched his friend leave while thinking of nothing but Cameron.

* * *

**Wee... new chappie done. All done. I've been so sick for four days now. I can't talk, but good thing I don't need to do that to make stuff up, and type it! Hope you enjoy... and if any actually wants to continue reading this, I have some more chapters done. Thanks.**


	4. Cold shoulder

**Thank you for reveiws and such. I feel so much better. :coughcough: Okay, I'm still a little sick. Nothing a good dose of 12 plus hours of Hugh Laurie won't cure. See that? I could be a doctor.**

Cameron ran full speed to her car. She stopped at the door panting, and looked through the window at a very alive Steve McQueen running on his wheel.

'Oh Steve, I'm sorry for leaving you in the car.' she cried, opening her car and picking up his cage.

Cameron said her goodbye's to Steve from the elevator to House's room. Even though she'd only had him a day she'd liked Steve very much. When she did open the glass door, house was sitting on his hospital bed playing his gameboy. Cameron Faulted for only a second before she marched to the table, placed Steve down gently, turned on her heels and left without a word. And even though House hoped everyday she'd stop talking to him so much, he felt that familiar pain.

* * *

It was finally 5:00pm. _Time to get of this hell hole._ House couldn't wait to go home. His last day in the hospital as a patient was a rough one (though he wouldn't admit it was more then boredom). Neither Cameron or Wilson came to visit. House even forgot to ask when he was supposed to go home, luckly Cuddy came by. She'd shouted through the open door that he was being released that night then left. _Better go find Wilson. I'll sucker him into taking me home._

* * *

'House, hurry up or I'll leave you here.' Wilson shouted to the closed bathroom door. (House was changing into his sweats.) House chuckled to himself. No matter how mad House made him, Wilson was always right back to his side.

'Hey, I'm crippled, don't rush me.' House pushed open the bathroom door. 'Wow Jimmy, what happened to your face? Fall asleep at a party?' Wilson glared daggers at him. House picked up Steve's cage and motioned for his friend to pick up the rest so they could head to the parking garage and go home.

Wilson walked into House's apartment carrying Steve and all of his effects because House's leg hurt 'real bad'. He was still angry with House but the truth is he had nothing better (or even worse) to do then have a beer with his friend.

There was just a few minutes of banter about music, and new reality shows before Cameron popped into the conversation.

'I really think you should find a way to make it up to her House, she's really messed up about this one. You have to see that you crossed a line. That fact that I even have to say 'this time'... I don't know why she still likes you.'

'Yeah yeah. If she didn't want to get 'Punk'd' she shouldn't have messed with the man.'

'Real man. You can't even apologize for hurting the feeling of probably the only woman who can have feelings for you. Just find a way to make it up to her.'

House sipped his beer, looking intently at the floor,' I think it's time for some Tivo'd "The L Word".'

* * *

House strolled into work over an hour late (he had just stayed there for two weeks straight, he didn't really want to be back so soon.) to find Cameron making coffee and going through his mail. When she heard the thump of House's cane she grabbed her coffee mug and tried to push passed him without speaking.

'Cameron.' he started, gripping her arm gently, but firm enough to stop her. 'I - Did I get any mail?' _Real nice._ He never cared about his mail, she'd see right through him.

'Nope. Nothing.' she said coldly, jerking her arm backward, away from his grip, and walking away.

_I gotta do it before she leaves._ House thought limping toward the clinic. It was already ten after 5:00 and he was banking on Cameron not ditching out of work early like he always did. Cameron was headed for the front door when House spotted her.

'Cameron.' she didn't turn. 'Cameron!' _I know she can hear me._ 'Allison!' she stopped at the door to glare at her boss. She had stayed in the clinic late to avoid him. She thought he would be long gone before the clock struck 5:00.

He slowly made his way over to her, 'How very rude Doctor, ignoring a cripple.'

'I need to go home. So unless it's important -'

'It is.' house had been thinking how to say what he wanted all day and it still came out wrong. 'Come with me.' when he walked passed her, he grabbed her hand to pull her along, but quickly let go. He continued to walk to his car, 'You coming?' he smiled. Barely, but it was there.

If he hadn't turned to her she could have easily said to _hell with him_, even after the slight hand holding. Those eyes and the smile. _Damn him._ She shook her head, mentally noting this was his idea, and caught up with him.

'Where are you taking me?'

'You'll see.'

* * *

**All done. And I already knowwhere I want them to go! If anyone has more ideas though for dates or something, send 'em my way. I'm not sure how long I'll make this... Hope you all enjoyed it. Later.**


	5. An Apology House style

**I've had this written for a few weeks, but I've been busy. There was a Renaissance Fair by my house and I had a super time, even though it was 107 degrees outside. I've never been so tired in my life. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm looking foward to all the great reveiws. And to the next chapter! **

* * *

They'd been driving for almost 20 minutes when Cameron decided to unfold her arms and relax. Staying mad at Greg House was very difficult, especially when she couldn't avoid him.

'Where are we going?'

'Shh.'

'But I -'

'Does "shh" not make sense to you? We're almost there' House added, noticing the annoyed expression start to return to Cameron's beautiful face.

About five minutes later they pulled into a parking lot of a shopping center. Cameron scanned the buildings. _Grocery store. Bar. Bowling alley. Motorcycle dealer. _She pushed her finger against her closed eye lids. _What was I thinking?_ But House didn't pull in front of the motorcycle place, he drove past it two lots down. The bowling alley. Cameron's face was stuck. She stared at the huge neon sign until the loud bang of the drivers side door closing made her jump.

'Are you coming? because I'd rather go home.'

All she could do was smile. Cameron couldn't imagine her boss doing much of anything outside of work that wasn't drinking or maybe video games, let alone bowling.

'I can't believe you're taking me bowling House!' she beamed.

Bowling? They have a killer arcade and nachos.'

'Oh.' Cameron's spirits dropped a little as they entered the bowling alley, but she wasn't going to let video games ruin her her night out with House. 'Cool. I wonder if the have "House of the Dead"?'

House was stunned. She didn't sound miserable and she knew the name of a video game. The truth was it was about the only one she knew and liked. _But House doesn't need to know that._

After what seemed like ten hours to Cameron of watching House make cute faces and swearing at various shooting and racing games (and even table hockey and skii ball for Cameron) she was starting to get fidgety. House had noticed about $10 in quarters ago, but he _really _wanted to use all of his change.

'So what do you want to do?' House asked, placing the blue, plasticgun back in it's holster.

'well, I had gotten my hopes up about bowling.' she frowned up at him with a wide-eyed look indicating she just might cry if he didn't take her bowling.

'You'll be the death of me woman, and we haven't even had sex yet.' House closed his eyes as if he had a sudden headache. _What did I just say? _He pretended it didn't happen; maybe she'd do the same. He limped to the shoe counter with Cameron close behind him.

_What did he say?_ She knew what he said. No way she was going to respond. _Pretned it didn't happen._

'I'll take an 11.'

'I'm a six, please.'

The man behind the counter swiveled around to the bin of shoes, and slapped the appropriate sizes down infront of them. 'How many games?' the man asked dryly.

House glanced to the alluring woman beside him, asking her with his eyes.

'Uh, just one for now, thank you.' Cameron responded.

House couldn't believe what this night was turning into _Why do I care what she wants, I don't even want to play._

When they got down to their assigned lane (number 22) Cameron sat down to put on her bowling shoes and House punched in the names on the digital scoreboard.

After both shoes were tired Cameron looked up to see who would be first. _Him no doubt._

'House! what did you do that for?' The first name was hers, or what should have been hers. In the first spot was the name "Lobby Art". In the second spot was "God". 'You're such a jerk.' she said with a little chuckle. Something that would have infuriated her at work, now just seemed to be a playful inside joke between them.

'You're up.'

Cameron stood and reached for the dark blue 8 pound ball. Househad not sat downbut she knew it had to be hard on his leg getting up every minute. 'House, are you putting your shoes on?'

'Mind your own buisness and bowl before I change my mind about this.' he said with a flick of his wrist.

She turned back to the lane, not wanting House to take her home. The first ball she threw was a gutter ball. The second, four pins were knocked down.

'Cameron you might be worse at this then I am.'

'Huh! House you just admitted you couldn't do something! Oh my god, call the press.' she teased, bringing a hand to her mouth in mock suprise.

House made a disgusted face, and turned to search for a 12 pound ball. _Of course it's pink._ He gripped the ball in his left hand so he could make it to the front of the lane with his cane in his right. He switched hands, heaved the ball with minimal effort, but managed to knocked all of the pins down. 'Guess I'm better then I thought.' House quipped.

Cameron just rolled her eyes and took her next turn.

They were on their last frame, and House was starting to get hungry again. Cameron was hungry too, but she was having too much fun beating House. As it turns out his first shot was nothing but luck. Neither of them had gotten another strike in all ten frames. Cameron won by five points. After they put their rented shoes back on the counter, they walked out to house's car. Neither of them wanted the evening to end, but not wanting to say it to the other or themselves.

'You so owe me dinner for that.'

'Fine, but I get to pick where we go. I'm starving.'

'House you pig, you ate about ten pounds of nachos only an hours ago.'

'It was not ten. More like seven. Come on, I know where we're going.'

'We're going tonight?'

'Nope, I thought I'd take you home and we could go a few days before we eat again. Get in the car Cameron.'

'Not this again, just tell me where you're taking me.'

'Okay. Get in the car and I'll tell you.'

She took her seat after House. He locked the doors, turned the key in the ignition, and spend off toward their new destination.

In retrospect, it wasn't a good idea to trust House. 'You said you'd tell me where we're eating, House.' Cameron said after a few minutes silence.

He gave her a sideways glance and a smile, 'You'll see.'

* * *

**One more chapter down. I think there will only be one or two more. I seem to make them kinda short, so I'm going to go with two. Hope everyone who reads liked it. Reveiw, it's good for the soul. ((flashes giant smile at readers))**


	6. A beautiful Picnic

The thruth was House didn't have any idea where he was going to take Cameron for dinner, all he knew was that he wanted her to enjoy herself. He was more nervous then he thought he would be, after all this wasn't the hospital and she wasn't his employee anymore; she was his date.

'Hope you like Chinese.' House announced as he pulled into the drive-thru of a dodgy looking resurant.

'Love it.' Cameron smiled at House.

'I know what I want. How about you?'

'Oh! Um... Let's see what's on the menu.' With a sudden burst of confidence Cameron leaned into house, placing her hand lightly on his thigh. Pretending as though her thought were on the the giant plastic menu board and not her hand on House's leg she said, 'I think I'm ready.' Removing her hand and sitting back in her seat.

'How can I help you?' asked the speaker box.

House's voice came out higher then usual. He cleared his throat and tried again, trying not to think of Cameron touching him. 'I'll have the Chicken Chow Mein and Orange Chicken annnndd... some beef rice.' He glaced at Cameron for her order.

'Actually I was thinking the same thing!'

'Make that order an extra jumbo size.

Uh-huh, are you sure you weren't just too distracted by my beauty to read the menu so you thought you could make us seem more compatable through same food orders?'

'Or _maybe _we just have something in common.' Cameron said with a suggestive tone. House looked out his window to the man holding their food.

'Thank you.' he said blankly exchanging money for their meal, and handing the bags to Cameron without looking at her. How does she make _The Dr. House_ so unsure of himself?

_Back on Game House_ 'So where's your place at? I was thinking we could just get down and dirty, the food was just a cover up for my true intentions.' he winked at her.

Cameron's face turned bright red as she shifted in her seat. Who can resist the wink!

'We're here.' House announced to the uncomfortably silent car. 'Grab the grub!'

House made his way to the front of his car where he sat on the hood. Cameron stood, bewildered.

'House where are we?'

'Hmm, Pennsylvania? no idea, how long have we been driving? Hope the foods not cold.'

Cameron went around to House and sat next to him on the Vette, placing the bag of food inbetween them. He immediately ripped into the bag and pulled out the chop sticks and the orange chicken. Cameron didn't eat right away. She was too busy admirring the enormous open field under a beautiful navy, star scattered sky. _Simple yet effective. _Cameron thought to herself. _What a romantic place for a picnic. _She thought she might have been dreaming until her belly told her it was time to dig in.

When they finished off the boxes of food, Cameron relaxed back on the windshield. House following her good example, layed next to her. In all the laughter and jokes about stupid patients, House went totally out of character. In the middle of Cameron's sentence he pulled her delicate hand into his ruff, worn hand. Cameron's speech faulted for only a second, so she could smile wide, and continue her story of today in the clinic. "_I think she likes lame." _House thought, watching Cameron smile into the starry sky, holding her hand.

'I forgive you for painting my toenails.' he was sincere, but sometimes it was hard to tell.

'Well, I don't forgive you for making think Steve McQueen was dead.' Cameron punched House's arm lighty with the hand that wasn't occupied.

'I know you do. You can't resist my charm. But just in case what can I do?'

'A few more days like this one and I might be inclinded to forgive your wicked ways.'

'Alright, deal. As long as we don't go bowling again. You pick horrible dates, Cameron.' Did he says _days_ or _dates?_ She was pretty sure he had said dates, but just in case.

'Dr. House! Did you just say date? You mean, _you_ took _me_ on a date? I'm speechless I really don't know what to say!' she teased.

'Don't get used to it. You're still not getting a pay raise. Or any special treatment. Well, maybe a little special treatment. But you can't tell Chase, he'll be all over me for dates and the activities that follow.'

Cameron turned her head to the side to look and House. Before she could stop herself she felt his lips on hers. To her suprise he didn't pull away, he kissed her back. When they pulled away from each other, they both felt like they were in high school; all too akward the first kiss.

'See these were the benefits I was refering to.' House quipped. 'why don't we try that again. This time with a little _more_ benefit.'

'Maybe next time House.' Cameron said looking at her watch. 'You may be ok with sleeping until noon, but I'd rather not. Take me home good sir.' she mocked in a british accent.

House stood up gathered his cane, and opened up the passeanger door. 'Your chariat, M'lady.' he mimicked back.

Neither of them knew how work was going to be when the returned, but both of them knew nothing was going to be the same, in both good and bad ways.


End file.
